The invention concerns safety spectacles with two eye rims having lense grooves on their inside, these rims being connected by a one-piece bridge, with fixed hinge sections being provided on the outside and at the back of the end pieces, with nose pads being provided on the inside and at the back of the eye rims, and with two side pieces which are hinged with their hinge sections to the aforementioned hinge sections.
These spectacles are not to be compared with those used for protecting the eyes during grinding or welding. However, they are of the kind which can be provided with corrective lenses and which can be worn instead of the normal spectacles. These safety spectacles are e.g. required in the engine room of a sea-going vessel, during sailing, parachute-jumping, ballooning in caves and coal mines, when riding tanks etc.
If safety spectacles have already been suggested for similar uses, a glance into these and other associated areas shows that they have so far been without success. Perhaps these spectacles were either too soft so that the lenses came out of their mounting, or they were too crude because one had attempted to compensate for the missing rigidity by increasing the material mass, or one had forced the designers to design spectacles which owing to their design differed so much from the common type of spectacles that they were considered by their wearers as being unaesthetic. Perhaps the rims had been designed too thick. This is not only disadvantageous from an aesthetic point of view. There is an increased possibility of catching these spectacles on something. And the field of view beyond the rim is then uncovered. But even the non-focus area on the edges of the field of view contributes to a general orientation. But as mentioned at the beginning, no exact details are known.